The Monsters Under The Bed
by Majuscule Milquetoast
Summary: Tweek is fretting over the supposed monster under Craig's bed. Craig thinks he just needs some more coffee.


Tweek had his skinny legs pulled up to his chest on the bed, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He trembled under the curious gaze Clyde was giving him while Token and Craig were having a rematch on Mario Kart. Clyde was rather surprised they hadn't started beating each other up yet, considering Craig had just dropped a blue shell. Craig though the game was lame, but he still played it anyway. Clyde never won though, so he refused. Tweek thought it was all way too much pressure.

"Dude, the hell are you doing?" Clyde asked, an amused expression on his face.

Tweek stared at him, saucer sized eyes widening and showing all the white. He said nothing but instead pointed gravely to the floor, a large frown on his face. He twitched and pulled his feet further up, looking away and pulling worriedly at the hem of his poorly buttoned green shirt.

Token eventually won the game and sent a smug grin towards Craig, who looked beyond pissed. It was then that he finally noticed Tweek. "Are you okay?" Token got up, worry apparent on his face as he moved hesitantly towards the boy. It was almost as if he were approaching a wild animal. To some extent he was. Tweek was unpredictable and he had been told many times before that his crazy blonde hair reminded people of a lion's mane, although his personality didn't match the brave and majestic beast one bit. Tweek was more like a little mouse; afraid of everyone and everything, wishing he could just retreat back to his hidey hole in the wall and escape from the big bad world.

Tweek give a sharp nod and Token retreated, though he still looked unconvinced. Token was good like that, he cared about his friends wellbeing but he knew when it was appropriate to leave something be. It still didn't stop him worrying though. They were like a little dysfunctional family, the four of them. 'Is he ok?' Token mouthed at Clyde when Tweek turned his head to stare at the flaking blue walls of Craig's bedroom like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Clyde shrugged, pointing at Tweek who and making a cuckoo sign. Token's brows furrowed and sighed, but he still didn't say another word. Instead he just picked up his Wii remote.

Craig began racing Token once again and it appeared like they were neck-and-neck now. "I know what's wrong with him." Craig said casually, not taking his eyes from the screen. Clyde leaned over in apprehension and Token glanced over to the chullo-hatted boy beside him. "He's scared of the monsters under the bed." The two other boys groaned. Typical Tweek.

At the mere mention of the word Tweek was suddenly animated, letting out a deafening shriek and jumping a full foot in the air as if one of the very things would jump out and swallow him. He shook like a leaf and was reduced to pitiful whimpers as he dug his bitten nails into his trousers in fear.

His other two friends looked at Craig expectantly and he sighed, pausing the game and tossing the controller to the side as he got off the floor. "Don't you _dare_ unpause it," He growled at Token as he marched over to Tweek, Craig's expression softening. By that I mean it went from his usually agitated one to a mildly pissed one. At least he tries.

Craig placed an assuring hand on Tweek's shoulder, making the twitchy boy flinch. Craig removed it guiltily. "Tweek," He whispered softly. Tweek averted his eyes. "Look at me." He said in a slightly more demanding tone. Tweek finally glanced in Craig's direction. "Tweek, you need to get your shit together you fucking spaz." He said it in the most endearing way that Craig could. He meant well, he really did. Craig just had different ways of saying he cared than others. Everything he said he said had an under-layer, and you had to listen real carefully to ever actually get what he was trying to say. That and the fact he was as socially able as a headless chicken.

That heartfelt speech however just made matters worse. "But Craig!" Tweek screeched. "I _saw_ one! It was big and –gah- had red eyes and sharp teeth!" He insisted, throwing his arms in the air in distraught.

Craig let out a heavy sigh. There was no use arguing with him. "Sure you did."

"Don't you patronize me!" Tweek shrieked, jabbing a bony finger in Craig's chest and giving him the best glare he could muster, which wasn't a very good one." I swear I saw one! Under the –argh- bed! I'm being serious, Craig!"

Craig stood up from his crouching position at the edge of the bed, and put two fingers to his temple in exhaustion at having to deal with someone as stressful as Tweek. It was worth it in the end, though. Well, that's what Craig thought, anyway. "Why don't we get you some more coffee?" He said finally.

Tweek immediately perked up. "Coffee?" He beamed, following Craig out of the room gleefully.

Token shook his head, smiling. "Well, that's that sorted then." He turned to Clyde. "Wanna play? I have a feeling they won't be back for a while."

Clyde grinned. "Sure! I was getting kinda bored of just watching anyway." He sat on the floor next to Token as they resumed play. Craig insisted on being Princess Peach. Token didn't ask.

"Jesus Christ! You're disobeying the coffee Gods, man!" Tweek tugged frantically at his blonde hair, swiping the cup of coffee from Craig's hands. "I'll make it, geez…."

Craig scoffed. "Well, teach me how to make it if you're that pissed off, then." He challenged.

"You can't teach it! You gotta –ack- feel it in your heart…" Tweek put a hand to his chest as if to prove his point, closing his eyes blissfully.

"I call 'it' bullshit." Craig crossed his arms. "And coffee Gods? Don't tell me you're in some kind of coffee worshipping cult, Tweek."

"For your information I am not in a 'cult', it's called –rgh- Coffeeism." Tweek snipped, as he remade another of the hot beverages.

"Jesus Christ..." Craig chuckled at the quirkiness of his twitchy companion. Though he would never say it, he wouldn't have him any other way. "You're so fucking weird, Tweek." He ruffled the others hair affectionately.

"I told you before, I'm not a pet, man." Tweek grumbled indigently, moving his head out of Craig's way, face red.

Craig gave him a pointed look. "Someone's on their period." His words were hinting at sarcasm, though you couldn't really tell due to the fact his voice was as flat as cinema Coke.

"Ack! Guys can't get a period, can they?" Tweek screeched, pulling mercilessly on his much abused blonde hair, resulting in a tuft a falling out. "_Gah!_ _Can they!?_" Tweek demanded, grabbing Craig by the collar of his shirt.

Craig rolled his eyes, saying nothing but instead carefully removing Tweek's hands from himself. "You should stop tugging your hair; you're going to go bald you know." He failed to mention you also shouldn't' shake people around like ragdolls.

Tweek bit frantically at his nails. "I don't wanna go bald…" He mumbled between his fingers.

"Well don't do it, then." Craig muttered, crossing his arms.

Tweek let out a low whine. "But, Craig…"

Craig grumbled, taking the mug off the worktop and handing it to Tweek. "Here. Your oh so precious coffee will get cold if you leave it, Tweekers." Craig mocked.

Tweek took it gratefully, ignoring his snide comment and instead choosing to sip his beloved drink. His eyelids flickered shut in content and he let out a relieved sigh. Craig smiled. He heard the competitive shouts from Token and Clyde upstairs and figured he wouldn't get another shot on the Wii for a long while. He didn't really mind, though. He flopped down on the couch, turning to Tweek. "Wanna sit down here for a bit?"

Tweek only nodded in response, sitting next to Craig and holding the mug protectively in his hands. Craig watched Tweek shuffle towards him out of the corner of his eye as secretively as the twitchy boy could manage, which was about as secretive as an elephant wearing high heels, by the way. Craig simply pretended he couldn't see him for his amusement. It got to the point where Tweek was near enough in his lap before Craig said anything. "What."

"Craig? You won't let the monsters get me, right?" Tweek gave Craig a hopeful look, smiling timidly.

"I thought you said they were under the bed." Craig deadpanned, trying to hold back a grin.

"Well, I don't know -ngh- that, exactly… They could've moved, man!" Tweek was panicking over nothing, his over imaginative mind get the better of him once again. Tweek had to put down his coffee so he could complete a twitch/head jerk/shirt tug/hair yank combo to relieve some stress.

Craig said nothing, he instead wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, squeezing him tight. Tweek stifled a shocked gasp and instead nestled his head into the crook of Craig's neck, toying with the strings of Craig's hoodie. "Will you protect me from the monsters, Craig?" Tweek said quietly.

"Yeah, I will," Craig took one of Tweek's bony hands, rubbing comforting circles into it with his calloused thumb. "Promise."


End file.
